The Awkward Incident
by Little-Known-Artist
Summary: Of all the things to ruin a night, a slip of the tongue and an inquiry about an awkward encounter for Inuyasha leads to just such a ruined moment.


**The Awkward Incident**

Being the feudal era, and Inuyasha being ostracized for most of his life, it was expected that he had very little knowledge in the matter. So it came as no surprise to Kagome when she had to take the lead. Inuyasha had no trouble keeping up, kissing his new wife's throat even as she pushed him onto his back. His hands slipped under her blouse on their own accord.

"Mm…" Kagome mumbled. She kissed his cheek and lips as she slid down his hips onto his legs. Her palms pressed firmly against his pelvis, rewarded by a heavier sound to his breath. He gasped, however, when those hands began twisting the knot to his hakama.

His hands darted for her wrists.

"Ah, let…so you won't have to see."

"Huh..? Why?" She asked quietly, dreamily.

"I uh…was told—got the impression—that women don't really…when they first get married…they think..."

Kagome's eyes blinked away the haze.

"Oh please, I've seen Naraku's dick way too many times, I don't think anyone else's is gonna faze me."

Inuyasha snorted at her sudden change in tone.

"Then you obviously haven't seen the size of Sesshomaru's."

Kagome paused.

Inuyasha froze in horror.

Kagome's eyebrow slowly raised and Inuyasha could not see how he was going to avoid the next question.

"And you have?"

Inuyasha exhaled a simple, "uhhhhh…" before he regained the use of his tongue. He turned his eyes away.

"It was an awkward moment we both agreed never to talk about."

Kagome opened her mouth but closed it soon after, unable to think of what to say. They both sat still for several seconds, Kagome's hands frozen halfway through untying her new husband's hakama. Inuyasha shifted under her, halfway rolling to his side.

"So…I'm…not in the mood anymore."

Kagome forced his hips flat against the bedding again. Inuyasha threw her a suspicious look.

"Even so, I'm curious."

Inuyasha glared.

"No."

"Why not?"

"NO."

"It would stay between the two of us."

Inuyasha scoffed.

"I'm sure Sesshomaru hates the fact that it's shared between the two of _us_."

"He won't mind."

"**You should not sound so sure of that, human.**"

Both newlyweds' eyes bugged, and Inuyasha leapt to his feet, shoving Kagome behind himself. He bared his fangs at the unwelcome guest. Sesshomaru continued on coolly, blinking once down to the Miko.

"**Do not** speak my name unless you expect my presence. You seem to forget how keen my hearing is."

His gaze drifted back up to Inuyasha.

"Somehow I feel you'll end up telling her, but if I should hear one word of it outside this dwelling, you will not be continuing our father's line, at the very least."

He flicked his eyes downward to get the point across, before returning to his brother's face. He then swept himself out the door just as silently as he had entered.

Inuyasha exhaled gruffly. Talk about a ruined night.

"So," Kagome began from behind her new husband, "did Sesshomaru just…grant you permission to...?"

Inuyasha scoffed. _'Pompous bastard thinks he can tell me what I can and can't talk about with my own wife.'_

"So are you going to tell me?"

Inuyasha's grimace was matched by none other for several decades more.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>This was basically caused by my re-reading of the series, and chapter 446-447 Naraku is partly made of diamonds, and has diamonds floating around him. But in the Manga he always has a very strategically placed diamond over no other part of his body but his groin. In <em>every<em> panel, it is a differently shaped shard that's covering his junk.

And that reminded me that Kagome probably isn't as lucky with the camera angles. I woulda freaked if I was a 15-year-old girl and was flashed as often as as Kagome has been. And Naraku does run around nekkid quite a bit. With the exception of Sesshomaru and Miroku, these are all children, Naraku.

Also, there's been several occasions where Sesshomaru's shown up too quickly for Inuyasha to smell him. Hearing his name in this sort of situation just might be enough for him to make a mad dash to his brother's house.


End file.
